limestaenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyvernian Dictionary
Notes * The official name of the language is Evitusë, pronounced Evv-it-oo-say. It comes from the Evitusë root -së, related to root words ië as well as su, meaning Powerful realm within the Home; it is a linguistic root referring to languages of that land. Evitu is the Evituse name of the Liméstaen, a word itself taken from Ancient Tolmen that means "highest beings and speaker of the Limést languages". * First off, allow me to note a slight translation error common among those who translate the ancient Wyvernian writings: dialects and accents. This compilation is the most correct and up-to-date translation guide on the language; however, it should be noted that the language flows smoother in the most ancient parts of the Civilization, such as areas in the lower and mid-European areas, and the area stretching from the lower half to the upper half of the United States and thence into the eastern areas of Canada. It is possible that some of these "High" accents exist in the western lands of the north, but this is not known. * There exist five dialects: High, Western, Lower, Forest, and Modern. High is the most ancient; while it flows smoothest, it also contains the most ancient and little-used words. Western is used by the peoples that fled the Wyvernhome or left after it was closed to outsiders; it contains a mixed English and Wyvernian mix, and is a common tongue for those who still know it. Lower is used primarily by those who are descended from the mixes of Limestaen and Human folk, the children of which left Wyvernhome. Forest is preserved by those who live in the forests of the remainder of Wyvernhome; it contains only Wyvernian words, but has a less smooth flow, and is used for more formal purposes. Modern is used by those Limestaen directly descended from the first Explorers who left Wyvernhome in search of new lands; it doesn't flow as smoothly, words are very distinctly pronounced, and certain spelling differentiations exist. Grammar rules Sentence Structure The subject of the sentence--whoever or whatever is being asked, talked to, talked about, or centered in the sentence--is always first. English sentence: "Breathing deeply, I continued walking." With Limestaen sentence structure: "I walking continued, breathing deeply" The verb is always directly after the subject; see above example, where walking and breathing are first in their order of appearance; though, because "breathing deeply" and "continued walking" were on different sides of the subject, the one directly after in the original was placed first, and the one before was placed after. Adverbs will come right after the verb. In the case of nouns, they are placed right after the verb and any adjectives describing it are placed after the noun. English sentence: "I ripped open the blue package." With Wyvernian sentence structure: "I ripped open package blue the". When descriptors of the subject or in the case of strange adverbs, such as "With eager eyes, I ripped open the package", which has an adverb ("with eager eyes"), the adverb will be placed directly after the subject. It does not, however, override the nouns and verbs. Notes * "How" ** In English, How has many meanings, though they all relate to basically the same thing: in what way was this object fulfilled? For instance: "How does it work?" roughly means "In what way does this object function?", just as "How are you?" roughly means "In what mood are you?" Prefixes and Suffixes Sister-realm, lesser-realm, daughter-realm: -ur Adequate-realm, like-realm, within Wyvernhome (Endlesol/Doragokuni): -ni, -ië, -ol Over-world, over-realm: -sar, Ar- Powerful above others: -su, Ar- (Example: Ar-ess-u, Overworld of the Power that is Above Others (name of the Earth in Evituse) Language of the Home: -së Adjectives Credible/credibility-khure Gender-neutral term to refer to specific people (like he and she)-getyl Honor-Tariun Happy-Galadirn Dead-unqare Alive-arie Good-miyn Bad-hronn Kind-nehbn Evil-nnornn Nice-bihnen Mean-srisk Bold-ellrill Weak-rindh Terrible-Trad Blue-azruun Red-jrenesse Green-chlorhe Interesting-Domnurs Happy-Vaenar Glad-Vaenel Lost-Numenrui Depress(ed)-Chruni Depress(ing)-Chruniskt Proper-Miydae Final-Vemi Supreme-Deuseme Justice-Calima More to come Verbs Feel-refi Can-eledul Depress-Chrunen Lose-Numen Speak-Speleden Say-Spelena Run-Sreld Think-Homnn Fight-Drussu Damn-Drelluss Deliver-Birduun Goin-Guinen Fall-Fedu Go-Guin Stop-Haleban Rest-Halibanen Believe-berulae Harm-Hich Cry-Himelain Wander-Gehmt Nouns Purest Peoples - Evitu Power - esse Grenade, exploding thing, destroyer, (when combined with Renem) weapon-Grinnad Assault, destruction, weaponry-Remen Combined form of Ormnode and Golorn. Crawling armor/moving shield.-Ormngol crawl-Ormnode Shield-Golorn Combat, war, fighting-Kombater Year-Hayer Command-Yatuohor Belief-Berel Decision-rendetuh Friend-Toretulueh Sibling-Galandir. Note that galandir- is a prefix, and to specify 'brother' or similar, you will need a suffix. Male-edulo Female-tirien Gallery-Yilri (Note that Galley is Yili) Slide-Pilrus Show-irendulei Video-Mrendiel Light-Iren Day-Irenen Graph-pirel Photograph-{ :Because Photograph is a two-part word, it goes as such: photo-iren. graph-pirel. Thus photograph-iren-pirel. } Variable-variyad Thought (noun and other)-thorende Love-Lren Hate-Dark Horse-Maerah Dragon-Wyvan Fire-Nyro Burn-Nai Mountain-Leamen Crescent-Amen Toy-Eteld Stone-Nakturen Fish-Aguarena Tree-Nuredula Gold-Irenaktuur Fun-Miyenhaduli Time-Haduli Child-Keld Emotion-irduin Other Words Want-Wehl Something-Sorenduel Anything: Orenduel A-Eln At-arni Be-Belnu Language-Speledaenen Please-Drend Is-Eh It-Det To-Tel The-Haiu Yes-Dil No-Dien Not-Diert That-Dres This-Drenn You-Dun Are-Nin And-Urk Of-Ul Both-bedii Here-Hemnin Most (ly) - Merdor Do-Lem Was-Dwil Have-Hoir Has-Hoi I-Ihr Or-Unm Am-Ihn All-Anmor Will-Henmoel With-Laerl Greeting-Miyndelirenen How-Harek What-Warre Ever-taran They/them-Pereni Then-Haduloi Why-Sprind Me-Im I-Medt Other Words/phrases Haleban-hôn-Stop (completely) Ededien-It is not